


To the end

by Sfy1324



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfy1324/pseuds/Sfy1324
Summary: lucifer looked at Michael  it ends now you will never hurt her ever againEven if I loose my wings to save her
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer didn’t know what to do at first Michael had gotten to him in the worst way possible.  
After the little scene with his brothers and his father Chloe and Lucifer went back to his pent house to try and relax and sort the most important things out.  
Chloe sat on the couch talking to some one on the phone as Lucifer made him self a drink whiskey straight. He walked over toward the couch just as she got off the phone ‘is Daniel ok taking Trixie for the night” Chloe looked at her phone and back up at him “yeah he is ok he knows we need some time to talk”. Lucifer took a seat on the couch he took Chloe's hand looking at her “about what I said earlier I’m sorry I should have said something was soon so here I go Chloe Decker I love you I have always loved you”. Chloe looked at him Lucifer takes her head in his hands and lays a kiss on her lips they pull back and he pulls her in to him for a hug.  
Chloe pulled back I’m going to go order us some food she stood up and headed to grab her purse “well I think I will open up a bottle of wine for us” Lucifer says getting off the couch as he walked past the window and up to the bar he heard a weird sound and suddenly it felt like his ears popped there was a flash and derby flew every where and the next he remembered was picking his self off the floor and looking around.  
“Detective where are you” Lucifer looked around the bar was in many pieces as well as the piano.  
Suddenly he began to hear laughing and he looked over to see his brother Michael and maz standing over Chloe’s body she was out of it and had just began to stir on the floor but that’s when maz put her foot down on top of her pining her to the floor.  
“Well well Samael seems like my invitation for this little get together never arrived.” “why is this mortal so important to you”.  
Lucifer tried to move towards them but Maz put her foot down hard on Chloe he could hear her pain so he stopped .  
“now now brother you wouldn’t want us to hurt your little Detective.”   
“So this is what’s going to happen we are gonna have a little fight and who ever looses gets there wing cut off and Sammael you will also lose your precious gift what do you think?.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer faced Michael he extended his wings out as did his twin brother. Maz watched from the other side of the room holding her blades in her to hand while her foot still lay on Chloe’s back. “Please maz don’t let this happen” Chloe spoke but all she got in return was a kick and shut up.

Lucifer looked over at maz and ran at Michael at full force laying a blow at him sending him flying but Michael was right back hitting Lucifer back . He felt a small amount of blood come from his nose but it didn’t stop Lucifer from continuing to block attacks and push blows at Michael.

Lucifer hit Michael with a massive blow sending him out on to the balcony “Enough Michael this needs to stop let the Detective free I have the high ground” Michael laughed and suddenly a scream came “LUCIFER” he turn and felt to clawed daggers being dug in to him he stumbled back and out of no were Michael tackled his brother to the ground .

Maz stepped over to him pull the blades from his back and stepped back “why” lucifer said

“You lied about my mother and Michael promised me a soul” . She kick lucifer as Michael turns he over and begins to push him in the face over and over he stand up slowly kicked Lucifer to.

Chloe felt help less maz had tied her hands and she still felt week from the blast all she could do was watch them beat the life out of the man she loved. She felt the tears slowly fall down her cheeks lucifer head had moved and he was staring at her .

Michael had notice so he got on his knees push his brother over . Maz passed him one of her blades he took it holding it in his hands he looked over at Chloe as he lifted up on of Lucifer’s wings and began to cut it off ..

Chloe could hear him scream and then watch Michael throw the wing away .

Once he was done Michael got up walking up to her ..

"well well i guess this is where you will start pleading for your life since my bother cant help you any more" Michael leaned down touching her cheek "but i need to go things to do people to hurt lets go maz" Michael got up and headed for the elevator maz followed the next thing Chloe heard was the elevator ding and they where gone ..

Chloe looked over at Lucifer trying to call him name but he wasent answering she tried to roll over and crawl towards him ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe pulled at her wrists trying to get the rope that Maz had used to tie her hands together . She managed to get her one hand out a little pain full but it was out she crawled towards Lucifer she had noticed he had began to move so she called to him.

“Lucifer its ok I’m coming over to you please stay still you are hurt" . That’s when she had noticed the blood coming down his back the white shirt he had bin wearing was in tatters but she could see the blood and marking from where his wings had bin.

When she got up to him she slowly and lightly touched his back . He turned and looked up at her his eyes where red and the left one was bruised and it had almost looked like Michael tried to dig his eye out with no success. She pulled his head in to her lap and brushed his hair he raise his hand up slowly touching her chin before passing out from the shock .

Chloe put his head down and tried to search for her phone .

After looking and not finding it she came across Lucifer’s cell phone and went right to calling 911.

“Hello this is Detective Decker I have a male victim in his 30's (sorry guessing age lol) who has bin attack please hurry I’m at the Lux building in the pent house” she hung up the phone and next called India hoping to talk and get Amenadiel over to help. She explained to Linda over the phone and the next thin she sees is Amenadiel land on the balcony.

As he lands the first thing he sees are the bloody wing that have bin cut off the back of his brother and goes to pick them up and bring them in to hide . Coming back out of the bed room where Chloe figured he had hid the wings he kneeled down to Lucifer to check on him . I had to call 911 I’m sorry he isn’t healing well and I won’t watch him die" Amenadiel stands and gives chloe a hug “its going to be ok chloe I promise”.

The paramedic show up checking Lucifer put and begin to lift him on to the stretcher .

Chloe tells them they had bin attack and robbed they would have understood the hole angel to angel battle. Her hands and wrists where checked out and they gave her an all clear but she can still come to the hospital with Lucifer.

About 2 blocks away in a shitty little hotel Maz was helping Michael clean his wounds “well that worked out a bit better then I thought I guess my stupid idiot of a twin is venerable around his little Detective again” now we just need to take care of her and then my fathers little plan will never happen”.

“We have already hurt her do we really have to kill her” maz says while looking out the window .

“Do I sense a little regret in hurting here or is that betrayal I never get these human methods right or words I mean" Michael says looking at Maz.

“no we made a deal but that was just for Lucifer not Chloe “ so I think we should just let her be please”

Michael chuckles “fine I won’t touch the pretty blonde for you”. But we still have lots of things that we must do to end all of this then we can go after my father and now one will be able to stop us".

Chloe sat beside Lucifer’s bed his chest had bin wrapped and he had bin the talk of the hospital floor because of the marks on his back.

Only chloe and Amenadiel new what the marks where. Linda had come in to the room to check on Chloe she had told Linda she was ok and just wanted to be alone with the man she loved they had come to the Pent house to talk and Lucifer had just said I love you and the bomb had gone off.

She took his hand in hears looking at him “please don’t leave me I need you”

She then herd a groan she looked up and saw his eyes begin to open…


End file.
